Kiss me or kill me
by H2Ozikkiaddict
Summary: Love me, hate me, I don't want to date you, I just want to kill you, but first, let me kiss you. One of the H2O girls is a killer, it may not be who you expect. Lies and mistreatment and revenge is on every chapter :) enjoy! Mwahaha Rated T for violence and possible swearing and Adult themes - sorry!


**kiss me or kill me**

**New story By H2Ozikkiaddict and ...**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dark Secrets**

I looked into his deep eyes and he looked into mine as he took a step closer; I was now millimetres from his warm body. I was too mean to let him have this one so I slipped around him and through the door out of the kitchen. Lewis looked mesmerised but he knew it wasn't safe for him to show such affection for me here, where Cleo could walk in.  
I, Rikki Chadwick, 19 year old independent young woman in a house which Lewis, Cleo and I rented out. Lewis worked along side Cleo at the marine park, Cleo as a dolphin trainer and Lewis as a vet for the sea animals.

I on the other hand scraped by on the money I got from my multiple jobs I had, it seemed like I couldn't stay in one job for more than a few months or if I did I would have to have two jobs to get the money for my third of the rent.

Lewis was still technically dating Cleo but since we all moved in together things have been getting a little cosy to say the least.

I first noticed Lewis's sudden attraction to me when I had been in the living room a few weeks ago and he sat next to me nervously. I asked him if he was ok but he didn't answer. I sighed and continued to watch the TV when he suddenly leaned in to kiss me. I got up and walked away but inside I felt an inner warmth knowing that he liked me as more than a friend. After that I've been teasing him and we haven't been alone in the house without Cleo since.

Tonight was the first time Cleo was going out and I had time off from my evening job so yet again I decided to sit on the sofa.

Lewis stood leaning against the door, the top button on his shirt undone and a cheeky smile on his face. I was so used to his good two shoe's side that it seemed almost impossible that this could possibly be happening. He came and sat down next to me and I touched his chest feeling his heart race.

Suddenly all confidence in me vanished and I stood up again and walked away, Lewis stood up after me looking concerned.

"Rikki, are you ok?", He asked as if it was the simplest question on earth but in reality it felt like he was asking me the hardest question I could answer at this moment in time.  
I gulped and looked at him, he smiled softly and it didn't make my heart melt the way I expected it too. I thought I could allow myself to forget my past relationship with Zane and move on but my heart didn't want what my head did.

"Fine, I'm fine", I say at almost a whisper, forcing the words out of my mouth.  
Lewis looked at me, inspecting my expression and he took my hand in his, his grip was warming and certain. He pressed his arm against the wall trapping me in his gaze until after a few second he leaned in for a kiss.

I stayed dead still until we both heard the door unlock and separated quickly. Cleo walked in and we both casually started walking up the staircase.

"Are you two alright?", Cleo asked as Lewis and I both turned from our position on the stairs.

"Fine, actually perfect just perfect", Lewis said

"We were just watching TV and then we...we lost the controller so we couldn't change the channel", I said and on que Lewis ran down the stairs and acted surprised to find the TV remote on the sofa like usual.

"Right, I'm going to go to bed now if you guys don't mind. Is that a new shirt Lewis? It suits you", Cleo smiled and we both forced a smile back.

Once she had proceeded up the stairs and out of ear shot, I stood with my hands on my hips.

"What was that for? What if she saw us?", I shouted in a whisper tone. He looked confused and puzzled.

"Oh come on Rikki, you can't say you didn't want me to. Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't want me?", he says

I looked into those deep dark eyes and I saw the innocence that I had seen before we kissed, before any of this, before a few weeks ago.

"I didn't", I say quietly and walked slowly and swiftly away.

I went to my bedroom and took out my pyjama's and washed my face. I sighed and got into bed waiting for the next day to arrive. I just hoped that Lewis still had the sense in him to foget us and still love Cleo, she would be crushed if she ever found out.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this, it means a lot that you would spend your time reading it. Please leave a review as it only takes up a few more seconds of your time, follow and favourite if you are really obsessed with it and bla bla bla bla - I don't want to ramble On too much :)**


End file.
